The American Rabbit Returns
by Rangertamer
Summary: The American Rabbit will at some point face the greatest challenge of his life as he discloses a terrible plan to destroy him and his own country. To return to the roots of the legacy will be his only hope.  ClubHouse Pictures/MGM


Intro

The American Rabbit was a movie released on 1986 by clubhouse Pictures/MGM.

In the movie, mild mannered Rob Rabbit is given the power of the "legacy" by a mysterious elder. With this power he transforms into a superhero, the American Rabbit changing his gray skin into the American flag and possessing super strength and the capacity to fly.

Concealing his identity, Rob travels to the city where he meets Teddy, owner of the bar Pandamonium and his associate Bunny O'Hare. He is hired as the pianist to play at the bar with the White Brothers Band (White Rabbits) but at the night of the debut the club is attacked by biker jackals requesting protection money. The story advances as we learn the jackals work for a mysterious fat man who is obsessed with power and control.

To recover the losses from the attack, Teddy, Rob, Bunny, the White Brothers and Ping, a friendly giant gorilla organize a band tour to raise money. The journey takes them to New York where there is stand off between the American Rabbit and the fat man at the Statue of liberty. We learn that the fatman is actually a dud and the villain is the vulture who calls himself Vultor, who had always been perched next to the fat suit.

At the end of the movie, Vultor, the villain who is a claver and outspoken has taken the city hostage with explosives threatening to blow it up by activating a doomsday switch. The American rabbit stops the plan by stopping Niagara Falls with his strength. Without electricity to activate the doomsday switch Vultor flies to Niagara Falls but he finds himself deserted by his gang and with the powerful rabbit on his tail. Here's where the story continues.

Chapter I

The Shadows of Vengeance

"Near Niagara Falls"

Vultor flapped his wings frenetically against the bitter winter wind. His eyes were hurting as much as his soul; his doomsday switch had failed.

The American rabbit trumped his plans blocking the flow of the majestic Niagara Falls and cutting the power to the city killing the switch that was keeping the population in siege.

Now he was fleeing cowardly turning his head every now and again tracking the red white and blue blob coming upon him.

He tried to persuade him to joining him, but the cottontail would not yield. He would not surrender his will to raw power.

Vultor felt the weight on his wings and grew exhausted and breathless. His beak was freezing on the outside but inside it was burning like hell. His vision became blurry as he banked downward loosing his consciousness falling into an expansive white wasteland disappearing into the landscape.

There, lying on the ground gasping for breath he closed his eyes and braced himself for the end.

But, in the blackness of his subconscious he could hear footsteps on the thick snow and some voices chattering over.

Boss…..! – said a distant distorted voice. He heard this voice turning away in another direction– Boys! Come ere!...We found him!

Chapter II

Under Attack

Years later, the city was peaceful decorating streets and bridges. There had been a long lasting peace thanks to the efforts of the American Rabbit.

The state old senator was stepping down and elections were underway.

Bunny O'hare walked among the crowd holding her microphone with her press pass hanging from her neck. She had been given a job in the city as a journalist.

She became very successful and gradually abandoned the White Brothers Band and gradually became more distant from them and Rob.

She remembered the white mild mannered rabbit, master at the piano, who one day showed up at the Pandamonium night club and became best buddies with her peers.

However, with time, their friendship started to falter. Rob frequently was absent. He would skip rehearsals or would disappear for hours and never gave a good explanation. This attitude really irritated Bunny very significantly and with time she started to spend most of her time on her own projects until finally her enthusiasm with music waned away.

She combed her long silky ears backwards and fastened the bow around them. She needed to look good for the camera for the reception event for the new senator who won the election.

He was handsome and good looking. His foxy pointed ears looked mesmerizing in front of the news cameras. He had a way with common people and had a very bright smile. His strong and slender body build made him stand out in the crowd.

The crowd fell silent as he stepped on the podium of the township auditorium to give his victory speech.

Good evening ladies and gentlefurs. We are all gathered here to celebrate the victory of democracy….- thunderous applause interrupted the statement. Senator Cole raised his hands to call the attention of his constituents. – Thank you…- he continued after clearing his throat…- In the wake of our victory I reassure you that peace and tranquility will reign…- As he spoke, Bunny started to drift her eyes away from the podium. Something caught her eye.

Fast moving shadows were casted on the floor through the glass ceiling of the auditorium. The next minute, a high pitched cry came from the lobby and then there was a huge explosion that rattled the whole place to its foundations.

The biker gang stormed inside taking everybody by surprise. They started to destroy and vandalize the pillars of the meeting hall and began to destroy seat cushions with their pocket knives and terrorizing the elder furs present there.

Bunny O'hare valiantly had the cameraman stand to keep filming the outrageous chaos. In the midst of all this, she looked for Senator Cole but could not see him anywhere.

Probably hiding…..- thought Bunny as she saw the mean hedgehogs on their motorbikes vandalizing the place, spray painting red oak leaves on the pillars, chair and tables.

Then as fast as thunder two of the villains were taken by their ankles and lifted up into the air.

Retreat boys! – yelled the gang leader as he saw a rabbit brandishing the red white and blue colors of the flag on his fur with floppy blue ears with countless white starts coming down upon them. As the bikers turned away the rabbit swiftly glided on his skates and overtook the villains making them flip over.

One villain grabbed a club and tried to hit the rabbit on his head but the club split in two on contact.

The American rabbit turned around and hoisted the villain by the shirt and flew with him to the high scaffold of the stage and left him hanging there.

Upon seeing this, the bikers left the place chaotically as they came in and at the same time the police ran inside immobilizing two of the bikers and taking them away.

Fire raged everywhere and the fire brigade came quickly and extinguished the flames as the others were taken outside. One of the beams gave way and a section of the ceiling was caving in. The American Rabbit flew beneath and lifted the caving ceiling just in time as the firemen evacuated the last of the people.

After all this happened, many of the attendees to the event were terrorized beyond comprehension.

As everything went calm, everybody patted each others back and gathered around. Senator Cole, who came out of hiding, was thanking the star spangled bunny who had just saved the day.

Thank you American Rabbit. We owe you a great deal of gratitude. – said Senator Cole extending his hand in friendship.

Thank you Senator. - nodded the American Rabbit as he shook his hand. The grip of the senator was very strong and at some point felt funny. – I better leave now…. – said the American Rabbit crouching down and then taking off as a bird into the night.

Bunny O'hare ran among the crowd and waved her paws in the air trying to get his attention.

American Rabbit! Wait. Do you have any statement for the press? – Yelled Bunny to the emptiness as the red white and blue disappeared into the horizon.

The next day the cleanup had finished and it looked like everything was back to normal.

Television everywhere showed the footage of the brave reporter that stood up in the siege of the evil gang that fell upon the auditorium that night.

The Red Oak gang was called. Nobody had heard about them until a few months ago. Rumors of their activities would circulate on the countryside but this was the first time they really went into a big city and attacked.

Few people were confused as to why the police took so long to respond. They were dodging the questions even to the point that Bunny could not get an interview with the chief to ask about what happened.

The explanation it turned out, that other acts of vandalism were committed all over the city the night before so the police had to respond to all these disturbances.

"Most likely the officers had their hands full". – thought Bunny to herself as she drove to the countryside to visit her friends.

The Panda monium was opened for business once again. It had been peaceful for several years so the boys decided to move back and start over.

Teddy. It's nice to see you again. – greeted Bunny to the stubby panda standing outside his business as she stepped down from her car.

Bunny! – responded Teddy, hugging her long time friend and associate. – How is the city treating you? – said Teddy as he smelled the sweet perfume coming from Bunny's long dress. She had become very sophisticated.

Fine. Dealing with all the craziness at work. – said Bunny chuckling.

I saw it on the news. –frowned Teddy. – It reminded me of old times. – he said turning away in sorrow remembering the vicious attack from the jackals many years ago, but then lifted his head and became cheerful. – Now come….. Let's go inside. The White Brothers are rehearsing.

Once inside they sat on the booth close to the stage and started to come to speed to the latest events in their lives. The White Brother's band composed of four white rabbits tuned their instruments in the background as former associates sat down.

What happened to you and Rob? – asked Teddy as the penguin waitress came and poured carrot juice on the slender glasses.

I don't know…..-said Bunny biting her lower lip. – He became distant as time went by. – She pounded at the table. – Man! And I thought he had leased that studio in the city to be closer to me but then he was just absent most of the time.

Sometimes, things change you know. – said Teddy sipping his juice. – We change and forget what we truly are.

I wonder what he is thinking right now. – said Bunny looking at one of the windows.

Rob stood at his studio staring at the map of the city pinned to the wall. He studied the map carefully and rubbed his chin as he looked at it up and down. He pinned all the places the Red Oak gang had attacked.

The police radio crackled on the far side of the room and the board floor squeaked as Rob paced from one side to the other looking at the map.

Behind, him the TV news was on with an anchor filling in for Bunny and then a news flash came in.

Good evening. Outstanding revelations tonight as it is revealed that one of the attackers two nights ago carried in his jacket pocket instructions bearing the seal of the neighboring country, Canada. Outrage broke out in the senate tonight as the action of the biker gang was labeled as an attempt on the life of a newcomer politician.

Rob turned around in disbelief. An attack by a foreign country was something beyond what he had imagined. In that moment, the police radio broke from the distortion into clear speech.

The American Rabbit is being summoned to the White House. – garbled the radio.

The police knew the American rabbit was always listening in to their frequencies so he could come and help if necessary. Getting the word out by the police radio was the most effective way to reach him.

Rob paced away from the wall and went to the window sill. He sat on it and thought briefly about the situation. It didn't take long for him to plunge down and in a few seconds transform into the American Rabbit.

He flew by making the windows of the neighborhood rattle as the TV anchor was saying. "The American Rabbit is being summoned to the White House for this important matter".

Chapter III

A Foreign Affair

The American Rabbit flew past the George Washington Bridge as he set his course to Washington DC. He skimmed the floor a few feet off the ground and people waved at him cheerfully.

One of the gardens of the White House was decorated and ready. The press was already there waiting for the hero to arrive.

As he landed a million bursts of light were upon him. The glowing red LED lights of the news cameras were flashing on his face. Everybody gathered frantically to greet the hero of the land.

A small pedestal was right on top of the podium. The American rabbit climbed the steps and soon he was surrounded by the politicians.

Senator Fox Cole, approached him first and greeted him again with big smile.

Welcome American Rabbit. – Said senator Cole shaking the American rabbit's paw as the cameras fired their flashes repeatedly.

Thank you Senator. – said the American Rabbit making way for the senator to speak.

Senator Cole fixed his neck tie around his foxy neck and stared at the cameras.

Friends of the press. – said Senator Cole in a firm tone of voice. – We are all here to discuss a serious matter of national security. Due to the seriousness of the situation we have summoned our New York hero, the American Rabbit to help. In a few moments, we'll go inside and brief him on the current situation.

The press started to stir up and wanted to ask questions.

American Rabbit! Will you protect this nation? - yelled one. – American Rabbit! Are you outraged by the intrusion of our sovereignty? – yelled another.

Folks, Folks! - said Senator Cole raising his voice. – You can ask all the questions you want after we finish the briefing. Thank you.

And with that statement, the American Rabbit was pulled away from the Garden into one of the briefing rooms. It was a large room with a long table with projector hanging on the ceiling.

Please, have a seat. – invited the senator. – Coffee? - he asked the rabbit who seemed not very amused by the situation.

Well. Let's get down to business. – said Senator Cole flicking the switch on the wall. The projection screen lowered with a soft humming sound.

The American Rabbit sat to the large table and then around him others started to show up. A bulldog with a dark green military uniform came in. He had all types of insignias and badges on his coat. The stern look on his face made the American Rabbit feel humble.

General Pug. May I proceed?

Yes, senator.

Senator Cole took the laser pointer from the Counter and the projection started.

The incursion that was seen the other day is just a small part of the problem. In fact, we have found out that there is credible information pointing to an amassing invading force coming from the north as we speak.

Canadians? - frowned the American Rabbit. – I never imagined a threat coming from there…

Senator Cole stood motionless staring back to the American Rabbit who felt silent as the senator continued with the presentation.

We have found out that they have stationed a battery of cruise missiles close to the boundary, 10 miles in. We had never experienced a threat from such a close range and we think we should deal with it.

Why not send troops to the border and investigate? There must be an explanation for this.

Troops? – howled the bulldog general. – If we try to move to their position they will recognize us and may start firing at us. This would trigger a large scale war.

This is where you come in. You can easily fly there, inspect the area and come back. It would be very easy.

I don't know…- said the American Rabbit rubbing the back of his neck.

Come on…..You dealt with a bunch of violent bikers that attacked me the other day. This should be a piece of cake.

As this was happening people outside were chanting and clamoring. Senator Cole moved closer to the American Rabbit and winked.

Will you do it for the people? – asked the senator.

Few minutes later, the American Rabbit took off from the White House Garden without answering any other questions heading north.

Wearing a small ear piece the American Rabbit could listen to the transmission coming from general Pug.

He flew swiftly across the landscape and finally he was approaching Canada, the place where he had thwarted Vultor's plans of conquest. As this happy thought came back to him he saw a very fast incoming projectile. He swerved to the right violently and quickly dodging the object by few inches. Chatter came from the ear piece but the loud booming explosion rattled his eardrums.

They are attacking you! Take cover! – Those are Land to air missiles! Do you copy? – yelled general pug over the receiver.

The American rabbit did not respond but he turned and banked downward with incredible speed crashing into the ground.

Seconds later, the missile battery was lifted from beneath. The American Rabbit lifted the gigantic missile rig and flew upwards with it into outer space hurling it into the darkness.

As he returned to earth everything was quiet. It seemed this threat was averted.

Good job, American Rabbit. – called General Pug over the ear piece.

Thank you General. –said the American Rabbit puffing with relief flying back home.

CHAPTER IV

Droner

For the ensuing weeks the American Rabbit would be called back on reconnaissance missions to neutralize enemy forces.

With time the American Rabbit started to feel uncomfortable. He would not have access to the information after the mission and would not get information if there were any demands from the other side.

He felt he was flying blind at times, but he would allay the feeling when he would be greeted as a hero coming back home.

He was invited to parties with the senator and the staff and as time went by they became glamorous and luxurious.

When Bunny was able to get the pass she was excited to attend the party and try to get a close one on one interview with the American Rabbit.

The ballroom was lavishly decorated and the big band played on the background.

Good evening senator. – waved Bunny approaching him.

Hello. – greeted the Senator. – And you are?

Bunny O'hare. From the Gazzette. – responded Bunny blushing.

Ah yes?...You are the brave reported that other night. – responded Cole kissing Bunny's hand. – Let me show you around.

They walked around the place and then the senator showed Bunny his office. Bunny felt shocked as they went through the door and saw the paintings on the wall. Portraits of ravens and buzzards were hanging on every wall.

What's the matter? – asked the senator.

I just had a very bad past experience with buzzards…..- murmured Bunny rubbing her arm with anxiety.

As they came out of the office the people at the ballroom started chattering when the garden door opened and the hero drifted in with a gust of wind. The big band played the fanfare as the hero set his foot on skates on the floor.

Hero boy! Welcome. – greeted the senator.

Bunny intruded the conversation wanting to get closer.

American Rabbit. – Bunny O'hare with the Gazzette.

He felt uncomfortable being greeted like a stranger by someone he was in love with. He could never bear to see her come to harms way. Between telling her who he was and walking away he chose the latter.

Delighted. – he responded in a deep tone of voice.

General Pug entered the room at the moment escorted by a military committee.

Hero! - He came in and militarily saluted the American rabbit.

General. – responded the American rabbit saluting courteously.

I actually have a question. – asked Bunny to both. – Any negotiations have been made with the other side?

Lady. – interrupted general Pug. – In war we cannot afford to hesitate. We have people to protect you know. – replied the general chuckling with the comment.

Actually I have the same question. – interrupted the American Rabbit.

Fellas! Fellas! – interrupted Senator Cole. – We should relax tonight. Chill out.

I don't really feel like it. – said the American rabbit turning away from the group.

He paced away and then flew back out the window into the night leaving everybody in a state of shock. General Pug and his committee shrugged their shoulders and left in an instant.

Well, ladies and gentleman. Party is over. – voiced Senator Cole. – I'll be in my office if anybody needs me.

As everybody was being pushed out Bunny could see that one of Cole's aides was whispering in his ear.

Cole closed the door behind him and went to his desk. With a sigh of relief he put his feet over the desk. As this happened, the aide came in.

Boss. I think we are going to start having problems with this. What will you do if he finds out?

Don't worry Loie. – responded the senator with a smirk. – I have that covered he said picking the phone receiver and dialed. The other party answered. – Boss. We are ready for phase two. …..

Excellent. Fly back to New York.

Bunny knocked on the apartment door. She heard the hinges creaking as the door opened and there she saw Rob.

The white rabbit adjusted his glasses and goofily saluted.

Bunny. What brings you here?

Just around the neighborhood. I wanted to see you. Do you have minute?

Sure. Come on in.

They sat at the living room of Rob's apartment.

So. How is life treating you? – asked Bunny looking around the musty apartment.

Been busy. How is the news biz? – asked Rob.

It's been interesting. – replied Bunny looking flirtingly at Rob which made him look uncomfortable. – I was able to see the American Rabbit once again up close. For some reason, he reminds of someone.

Really?...who…..-stammered Rob. –blushing as he felt her warm eyes staring at his.

I don't know. – giggled Bunny. – I am messing with you.

How is your friend the Senator? – asked Rob sighing with relief.

He is interesting. Kind of creepy though. I think he is hiding something. Didn't have the chance to ask him in the party but he should be back at his office in New York. Maybe I can get an interview with him.

Sounds like a good idea. – Nodded Rob then he sighed and looked around. –Well, gotta get back to work now.

Bunny stood up and walked to the door followed closely by Rob. She turned around and waved goodbye.

You know… Sometimes, you are creepy as well. – flirted Bunny. – I like that.

As Rob closed the door he leaned against it. He felt a lot of sorrow in his heart and was dying to tell her about him and about the legacy. But he felt he could not tell her. Not now.

There was something he needed to do.

Senator Cole's office was in the 98th floor of one of the highest skyscrapers of the city. The high steelframe building fancied thousands of transparent panels. A huge terrace served as a landing path for the helicopter and as a reception garden.

The American Rabbit glided to the garden and landed softly at the helipad. He skated to the gate and the door automatically opened.

He paced in darkness for brief moments looking around in every direction.

- Senator Cole. – called the American Rabbit as he paced on the tiled floor forward.

The lights came on and he found himself in very ample white room. Vertical fluorescent lights shined brightly to the center. At the end of the room a gigantic portrait of the senator could be seen. A desk was on the far side and a high chair was turned backwards.

The American rabbit paced forward but he stumbled upon a thick wall of transparent glass. It looked resilient and bulletproof. It separated the place where he was where from the desk was.

The American rabbit looked up and suddenly a large display with numerals projected on the glass.

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00:01

Before he could turn around a bright flash of light blinded him. A gigantic explosion sent him flying across the room through the garden gate and flying down plunging onto the street.

Alarms started blaring all over the place. Police cars responded rapidly and they started to cordon off the city.

Bunny was in the newsroom and at that moment she ran to the feed room to watch what was going on.

As she ran the newsroom started to be overrun by jackals. Confusion ensued and the jackals pushed her away dragging her and her staff out of the office and to the street.

What's going on? – Let me in. –yelled Bunny banging at the door.

As she paced backward the newscreens started to light up so everybody on the street could watch. A newbie vixen came as the anchor on screen.

News flash. We have reports of an attack at the Business tower. It's not clear what is going on at this time. The American rabbit was seen flying into the building a few minutes ago. The report from the Senator's office is that he tried to assassinate Senator Cole. Police Units are responding to the scene.

Bunny watched the newscast in disbelief. She decided to run to the office building to assess the situation.

She ran into the police line and she was held back by the beagle officers.

The American Rabbit woke up in a crater at the street level. He shook the dirt from his fur as he watched the raging inferno still wondering what had just happened. Dutifully he flew up once again to the highrise but at that moment a streak of light came flying from the east.

Before he could tell exactly what it was he was punched in the stomach being thrown again against the pavement dragging his body several feet.

He rose in pain as the other rabbit landed at the other end of the street. He was twice as tall and on his back he had what it looked like booster rockets. His contexture looked like that of a body builder. A large silver star was painted on his fur at his chest and belly and he also brandished red and white stripes across.

His hind legs were huge and he had angry red eyes. An electronic visor was in front of his left eye. His left arm had a huge pulse cannon attached to it.

The American Rabbit staggered to a stand just to be greeted by the rattling rumble of the pulse cannon. It sent him flying several feet away crashing his body against the pillars of a nearby parking lot.

People gathered around to see what was going on. At that moment a big group of jackals came in and started clamoring.

He tried to kill the senator. – They yelled as they frolicked around the crowd.

The American Rabbit zoomed toward his attacker and slammed him with all his might. The attacker dragged his feet but he was able to grab and squeeze the American rabbit slamming him against the ground.

The American rabbit sprang to the sky and flew away but his attacker fired his retro rockets and was able to grab the leg of the American rabbit slamming him again.

The crowd that had gathered started to boo at the American rabbit. Some started to throw stuff at him with the complicity of the jackals.

Coward! – They yelled at him. – Stay and fight! –yelled another.

The attacker charged and grabbed the American rabbit by the neck then flew with him up into the night sky. As they were gaining altitude, the American rabbit stripes were starting to fade.

Upward in the night sky the attacker grabbed one arm and leg of the American rabbit, spun around very fast and tossed him far into the distance.

Garbled speech came through the communicator at his helmet. Obeying his commands he drifted downwards to the city.

Down in the city, everything was madness. The building had been evacuated and the firefighters were trying to contain he fire.

The senator and his staff were evacuated to the ground level and then to the street to the clamoring and panicked voices outside.

The aide came close and whispered at the senator's ear.

Good. – he said. – ready for the next phase. – He said clicking the button on a remote control in his pocket.

The microchip in the American rabbit's right paw started transmitting. He was spinning northward at high speed and could not stop.

Meanwhile the staff at a ground bunker at the border started to stir.

General. We have incoming. – said one of the soldiers pointing the moving red dot that had lit up in the screen.

Lock on it and fire. – responded the warthog general.

The American rabbit strained to stop spinning and when he finally could a blast shot him out of the sky. His body in flames plunged into the nearby forest crashing heavily into the ground.

We have a hit sir.- pointed the bear soldier.

Good. Have the ground units sweep the area to make sure he is dead.

Yes sir. Deploying all ground units.

Few hours later the news cameras were ready for the press conference. Bunny tried to get in front of the line but it was already packed with reporters. The stage was in front of the ruined building and the new hero was standing beside the senator.

We have confirmed our reports. – decried the Senator to the public. - Sadly, the American Rabbit has attacked our building tonight.

Among the murmurs and clamors of the public questions started to emerge.

Do you have any information why? -asked one of the rabbit reporters.

He had been increasingly questioning our operations north. I am afraid he has joined the other side. – blasted General Pug turning the microphone towards him.

But let me assure you folks. – said Senator Cole turning the microphone to him again. – We will capture him and make sure he is brought to justice. We don't have to worry. This fellow here came on the nick of time to save my life. – he said turning his gaze at the massive rabbit.

Bunny watched the scene in astonishment. She took her camera and pointed at the newcomer and took a series of pictures.

What is your name? - asked one of the reporters to the new hero.

Droner. – answered the huge rabbit with a deep metallic voice. Then he lighted his retrorockets and flew with a deafening roar into the night sky. 

Chapter V

Behind "Enemy" lines

The American rabbit rose from the bushes bruised, confused and hurt. He paced slowly to the edge of the forest almost to the point of fainting. The world was spinning around him and he saw the tall trees surrounding him almost like if they were leaning towards him to encroach him.

As he came out of the woods he saw a convoy of military trucks surrounding the area. The lights shone on his eyes making them burn in discomfort.

As he saw the soldiers stepping down from the vehicles approaching him, he plummeted to the ground and fell unconscious as he pronounced his last words.

- Rob….- and with that the stripes on his body had completely faded away.

Upon opening his eyes, he was in a white room lying on a stretcher. He felt dizzy and confused. He looked around and definitely could tell he was in a hospital room.

A fawn nurse came in and comforted him.

How do you feel? - asked the nurse carrying a tray with food.

Fine, thank you. – murmured Rob.

Chattering started to build up on the other side of the door and the nurse stepped out to see what was going on. A few minutes later a boar and a bear wearing military uniforms came in.

Hello there. – said one of them. – General Callahan, 4th division of the Canadian Army.

Rob. – he answered weakly.

Do you remember what you were doing out in the forest boy?

No sir. – answered Rob.

The soldier passed a photo to the general.

Did you see this rabbit flying around that area? – asked the general showing a photo of the American rabbit.

No sir. – answered Rob. It occurred to him he might get further information. - Why are you looking for him?

He is dangerous. He has attacked our defenses at the border several times in the last few weeks. Good thing the USA gave us a warning to shield our skies against him.

Rob was very surprised with this statement.

But…Aren't you in war with the USA over that area? – asked Rob.

Non sense! – answered the general. – We would not do such a thing.

How about the Red Oak army? – asked Rob.

Who, son? – answered the general frowning and looked puzzled. – Evidently you need to rest.

With those words, both military left the room. Rob sat on the bed pondering what was really going on.

Meanwhile Bunnie was at the newsroom examining the events of that night. She had requested for the security video of the upper floors of the Senator's office but the police always answered that they did not have the cameras or disk drives in their possession. Somebody had stolen the disk drives before the police came.

She wanted to investigate the affair further so she went to the office of the editor.

There was a conversation behind closed doors.

That was the deal we had. – said a voice that seemed to come from a webstream conference. – You can either be the sub editor or be on the street by tomorrow.

Fine, answered the editor. I'll talk to you later. – he said hanging up as he noticed that Bunny was outside through the window at the door of his office.

Miss O'hare, come on in. – he buzzed through the intercom.

Boss, What's going on? – asked Bunny.

Ah Nothing. Just some management changes going on here. What's up?

I would like to see if I can go and investigate Senator Cole further and that incident the other night.

Yeah…..- said the penguin editor putting his flippers together. –About that….I would like you work in a case of stolen street security cameras near the restaurants downtown. There's been an epidemic of those.

What? – answered Bunny. – Chief. This is more important. – voiced Bunny.

Look Bunny. – Said the editor putting his flippers on the table. – You are talented. At this point the assignments are not up to me. I have been appointed as sub-editor of this network. Orders from above.

Disgruntled by this response, Bunny came out of the office and put her coat. For now, she was worried about a friend.

Bunny came up the stairs of the apartment building and knocked on the door.

Rob? - called Bunny to no avail. She called and knocked several times. Nothing. All silence.

An old Abyssinian cat neighbor stepped out of her apartment.

Miss O'hare? - she asked Bunny politely who turned around.

Yes? – answered Bunny walking toward the neighbor.

He left a note for you. – said the neighbor reaching to the receiving room table and handing an envelope to Bunny.

As the neighbor closed the door Bunny opened the envelope and in the piece of paper there was a message with Rob's handwriting.

" I left to visit my grandparents North" "Take care" Rob

Bunnie felt very worried and ran down the stairs and drove away to talk to her other friends.

As she pulled over close to the night club pandemonium she saw a desolate scene. From the club, smoke was billowing up into the clear sky.

Bunny stepped down from the car and found a crew cleaning the inside of the night club that had been trashed beyond recognition. Teddy was at the counter talking to one of the cleaning crew.

Teddy! What happened here? – asked Bunny looking around in amazement at the destruction.

There was a riot last night. The red oak gang came in violently and started burning down businesses in this block.

That's terrible Teddy. – decried Bunny hugging Teddy. – I need you help. I can't find Rob. He left me a note but I am worried about him.

Don't worry Bunny. Good old Rob is able to take care of himself. – I will help you in any way I can. – How are you doing?

Not very well. I was kicked out of that report on what happened the other night. I was assigned to investigate CCTV camera robberies downtown.

I have found some interesting stuff. I'll show you - said Teddy directing Bunny to his office. Fortunately it had double locks so it was very difficult to break in.

Teddy booted his computer and started clicking and browsing.

I have been looking into this situation of the Red Oak gang and I have found some weird coincidences.

Such as? - asked Bunny.

Look. Nobody had heard of the Red Oak Gang until Senator Cole started his campaign. Before that, there is no report in the press of such a group. As the incursions became more frequent the approval rating of the Fox Cole came up very rapidly.

I smell a rat. – answered Bunny.

At that moment the senator was on TV. Teddy took the remote and turned up the volume.

We can reassure you at this time that everything is safe. In cooperation with the police we are doing everything we can to contain this crisis. We need the cooperation of the citizens to assure safety even if it means doing things we are not comfortable with. Droner is doing a great job and he will continue his incursions north to defeat the enemy forces.

One of the reporters came forward with a comment.

There are reports that talk about the American rabbit being set up. – asked one of the reporters.

Those are unsubstantiated conspiracy theories. – scorned Senator Cole and the rest of the press core laughed at the reporter. - They are malicious lies that try to keep us from bringing the culprit to justice. They are in denial that the American Rabbit has joined our enemy. No more comments at this time. – said the Senator turning his back at the press.

The press chased him to the entrance of his luxurious loft but they could not get any further answers.

We are going to need more help to get to the bottom of this. – said Bunny.

Let's call Ping. Maybe he can come along.

Bunny knocked on the door of the small townhome while Teddy waited in the car. A massive gorilla came to the door and he was happy to see Bunny.

Bunny!. – He bear hugged his old friend.

Ping. We need your help. I think Rob is in trouble.

Robbie? How, where?

He left north and barely left me a note. I am worried. Would you help me find him?

Yes. Anything to help my good old friend.

Are you sure it's ok with you to join me? – ask Bunny looking at Teddy.

Of course. The White Brothers band will be watching over the place while we finish the repairs. – Do you know where to start looking?

I have a hunch. – said Bunny hoping in the car with the newspaper of the day.

The headline:

AMERICAN RABBIT BELIEVED TO HAVE BEEN SHOT DOWN BY A MISSILE BATTERY CLOSE TO MAPLE GROVE CANADA.

As they drove north Teddy started to feel nervous. The sky was overcast and raindrops started to fall on the windshield.

What If the Red Oak gang shows up…- said Teddy in a fearful tone of voice.

That's not going to stop me from finding Rob.

Do you have any pictures in your camera? – asked Ping.

Yeah. I forgot to download the pictures from that other night. – said Bunny.

I am bored. Can I check them out? - asked Teddy.

Sure. My laptop is in the back seat.

Teddy moved to the back sit with Ping and switched the laptop on and started downloading the photos.

Meanwhile Rob felt better and finally he checked out of the hospital. He wondered around the city and looked at all the newsstands. Here, it looked substantially different.

Headlines like: "The red, white and blue terror has disappeared from the sky." Read one of the headlines.

Then below a subtitle could be read: Military optimistic they had wiped out this menace.

Rob went into a café and sat down at one of the tables.

What can I bring you hon? - asked the rat waitress waving her whip like tail in front of the apron.

Sorry, I have no money…..- answered Rob looking down.

Have some coffee. – said the waitress turning the cup over and pouring coffee in it. – It's on the house.

Thank you. –said Rob.

The bartender approached Rob and looked at him in the eye.

You are not from around here are you? – asked the bartender.

No sir. I come from the south.

Hmmmm I see. Aren't you scared all the time there?

No…..Why? …..- answered Rob very puzzled.

Well, you have that menace flying around destroying stuff. – responded the bar tender wiping a glass clean.

What menace? – asked Rob.

What?...you don't go out often, do you? - said the bartender tossing the newspaper in front of Rob.

The headline read:

Flying menace attacks boundary command post. Dozens Wounded.

Below it could be read.

"The government has been in conversations with the newly diplomatic affairs office headed by Senator Cole in the USA to address this threat. The American Rabbit, former hero from the US turned rogue and started to destroy property in America and has been reported that he became delusional voicing that Canada imposed a foreign threat and he needed to deal with it. Both diplomatic offices for the first time have the challenge of dealing with something they have not dealt with before: A mentally unstable superhero. "

This is all lies! – yelled Rob making all the people at the café turn around and look at him. Then, he settled down and sat quietly thinking about the situation.

Rob climbed down from the bar stand and walked outside. It was bitter cold and he had no other place to go.

He wondered down the streets endlessly thinking about the situation. If he transformed into the American Rabbit he would be spotted and would have all the Canadian Military shooting hardware at him. For now, it seemed to be safer to be Rob.

As he came to the nearby park an explosion lit up the sky. A sonic boom could be felt. The windows of houses rattled and shattered as the shadow in the sky passed by.

The people yelled in horror as missiles came down on the city destroying buildings and businesses.

Rob took cover and then he saw the infantry coming in along with missile launch platforms.

They seemed to be repelling an attack. The gunfire rattled the place non stop for minutes.

The soldier that was in the hospital room recognized Rob and ran to him.

Run away! It's not safe. Get out of here! – he yelled as he approached.

Several explosions rattled the place shaking the ground beneath Rob. The soldier shoved him out of the way.

Leave this place. It's dangerous. The American Rabbit is attacking us again.

What? – replied Rob surprised with this statement.

Just as we feared. First he attacked our military position, now he attacks the civilian centers. Fortunately we can track him with this. – said the soldier showing the screen of a very weird contraption.

What is that? – asked Rob.

It's a homing device. We were lucky that the US military command warned us that they had been able to bug the American Rabbit with a homing device. It must not be working correctly. It points the strongest signal at you. But, don't worry. We'll shoot him down like we did the last time.

Rob started to think over how could anyone plant a bug on him. A memory came to mind.

That night Senator Cole shook his hand he felt funny. It never occurred to him. He used his super vision and was able to see that in the palm of his right hand there was a tiny glowing microchip buried in his skin.

Very carefully Rob yanked it out. With unprecedented anger he squished the bug between his two fingers with a crackling noise. His trapped anger burst out as he broke into tears and ran from the soldier to the middle of the park.

Morning came and everything was calm again. Rob kept wondering around with bags around his eyes. He had been crying inconsolably. The military had left and behind him there was the aftermath of the destruction.

On the distance, as he dragged his feet he could see a jeep that looked familiar. It was Bunnie's Jeep.

The jeep drove by him and then screeched into a halt and backed up.

Rob!. – said Bunny looking at his friend all filthy and bruised. Teddy and Ping saluted him as well

Hi Bunnie….hi Teddy, Hi Ping.- saluted Rob sheepishly.

Teddy and Ping helped Rob to get in the jeep and drove away. They checked in a hotel in the suburbs.

CHAPTER VI

THE DOUBLE CROSS

At the hotel room Rob was able to wash up and rest. His friends asked him about why he had disappeared.

I was on my way to see my grandparents when an airstrike started. They are blaming the American Rabbit.

Unbelievable…- said Teddy shocked hearing this news.

Good thing you are ok buddy. – said Ping.

Thanks Ping. You are the best.

Then, they all sat in a circle and started to examine what they have found.

There is not a single news story about the Red Oak gang here, not even online. How can that be possible? The news agencies would have reported on it already. – said Bunny out loud.

The blogosphere had reported for a long time about this. – said Teddy. – I never paid attention to that because I usually believe what is on TV or newspapers.

They analyzed he pictures. The massive rabbit was standing next to the Senator. He had a threatening stance.

They turned on the TV and they saw the local news anchor.

Good evening. The story today is that parliament is considering raising the taxes by 2% in consideration for the increased spending budget on defense to contain the threat posed by the American Rabbit. Last night's attack is calculated to have cost 2 million dollars in material damage.

Teddy's cell phone rang at that moment.

Hello? - answered Teddy. The white Brothers were on the other side of the line and started chattering. – Wait, said Teddy. I'll put you on speaker phone.

Yeah. Teddy. It's getting ugly around here. The senator's office passed a tax law on all businesses to protect them against the Red Oak Gang. People are protesting out here but the police has come in and arrested many of them saying that they could be cooperating with the gang. The senator even talked about putting troops on the streets to control the situation.

Ok….Listen… we'll be coming back soon. Try to stay out of trouble for now – said Teddy hanging up the phone.

Rob had stepped out of the room to get some fresh air. The situation was getting revolting. Bunny walked out with him and they sat out at the front patio on a rock.

The patio was next to the entrance to the nearby wood and a small lake

Cheer up, Rob…-started Bunny. -…..or should I say…American Rabbit. – giggled Bunny looking flirtingly at Rob.

What.?...me?...What a joker you are. – chuckled Rob in response to Bunny's words.

Come on Rob…..I know you. You are a good guy. That's why you are a lousy liar….- said Bunny waving the note Rob had left with the neighbor. - You had told me your grandparents lived in the south silly. – said Bunny swinging her legs sideways cheerfully staring at Rob.

Oh….- murmured Rob looking at the ground in shame. This made him feel even more uncomfortable.

It's ok Rob….You are not alone in this you know…..We are your friends…..Why didn't you tell me? - said Bunny trying to look at Rob in the eye.

I…I couldn't…- stammered Rob. - I was afraid that something bad could happen to you if you knew.

That's not important now…- sighed Bunny. – What is more important is that we have to find a way to clean your name and get you back on your feet.

I am afraid of him Bunny…- said Rob looking down at the ground. – He almost killed me the last time.

There must be a way you can become stronger and be able to face him. We support you….We won't abandon you….I won't abandon you….- said Bunny sweetly taking Rob's hand in hers.

I don't know Bunny. I need to think about it.

When they came back in Teddy was continuing his research.

These are the photographs of Droner you took outside the building. – said Teddy pointing at the computer screen. – Good thing the resolution is excellent. Do you see that? I recognize those symbols engraved in the canon and thrusters. These are military industry logos.

That means this is not some stranger Good Samaritan coming down from the sky to help. I am staring to believe his presence there was staged. – said Bunny.

Right. The symbol here belongs to Starlight Industries. The interesting thing is that when you look at Starlight Industries board of directors you see familiar faces, said Teddy browsing to another window.

General Pug and Fox Cole. – voiced Bunny as she saw the list of the corporate partners.

Since the beginning of the threat by the red oak gang, the stock of starlight industries has been soaring. Their board of directors has amassed huge amounts of money with this. In fact there is a defense contract with Canada to protect their air space that was signed 6 months ago that has made tons of profits.

That explains the glamorous parties. – voiced Bunny.

Not only that. I found as well that they used the money to buy media all over the place. Look. – said Teddy pointing at one of the headlines.

"STARLIGHT INDUSTRIES BUYS MAJORITY OF SHARES FOR THE GAZZETTE BROADCASTING SYSTEM"

That explains the jackals running around the newsroom when the attack happened and the so called "orders from above" We need to get this info out.

It will be difficult with all this disinformation in place. The only thing that would work would be a live confession.

We have to go to the city and look for incriminating evidence. –said Bunny putting the left fist on her right palm. - I may start going to Starlight industries and try to look for something useful.

We'll help you out. – said Teddy. – What about Rob?

I want to stay here for now. I am afraid to go back.

I can't blame you little buddy. – said Ping patting Rob's back. –It'll be ok.

Before leaving, Bunny left Rob enough money to stay a couple of more days in that hotel. Then they drove off back to the city while Rob stayed back pondering what to do next.

CHAPTER VII

THE LEGACY

Next morning Rob was walking around near the edge of the forest when he saw a familiar figure trimming the hedges. He was an old rabbit with brushy eyebrows and big spectacles wearing a large blue overall.

You….- clamored Rob as he approached the gardener.

Good morning sonny. What can I do for you? – replied the gardened climbing down the ladder.

I was expecting to hear your advice sooner or later. – answered Rob.

About what specifically? – inquired the gardener putting away his garden scissors on the red wagon below him.

I feel there is no solution for this. I am too weak and afraid to deal with this. – replied Rob almost to the point of start sobbing.

Well, one of the biggest acts of bravery is accepting we are afraid or need help you know.

I felt incredibly weak when I was fighting and loosing. Something happened to me that I cannot understand. I'll show you.

Rob sprinted to the end of the garden and his body transformed into that of the American Rabbit. But something was wrong. The stripes and stars were faint and washed out.

The farmer studied the situation carefully.

That's because you are loosing what powers your legacy the most. The confidence of all people. If people don't trust you, your strength will wither and die.

How do I recover my strength? – asked Rob to the gardener.

You have to go back to the roots of the legacy son. – answered the gardener removing the gardener glove extending his bare paw to Rob's forehead.

As he felt the hand on his forehead his consciousness became cloudy and his surroundings changed. He was in the middle of white emptiness that quickly morphed into a battlefield. On one side, there was a very well organized red coated army, and on the other side an army of poor humble minutemen. The red army fired their muskets repeatedly and fired their cannons rattling the atmosphere and lighting up the sky.

A long time ago, the people who started it all were very afraid. It was a time of fear and oppression. The strong were better armed and equipped. It seemed to look hopeless. But the spirit in them did not falter. They were protecting their homes and loved ones.

Rob found himself isolated in the middle of a meadow and in the center of it there was a huge rattlesnake sitting on a bed of yellow flowers.

Rob stepped inside the meadow and the snake crept closer to him, staring at him, studying him.

A rattlesnake never allows to be stomped on Rob. Not without a fight. – continued the voice of the gardener. – Do not be afraid of embracing the same spirit.

The snake started to coil around Rob's ankle and then started to climb around his waist and then over his chest. Rob felt panic as this happened but at some point he felt interfacing with the creature.

Will you run away and hide Rob? Or will you face this enemy with truth, humbleness and determination? If you discover this, it's just half of the secret; it's up to you to find the other half.

Rob clutched his fist and felt energized for the first time in a long time. The serpent started to blend with his fur coiling into black stripes until it disappeared into Rob's body.

Then everything was alone and quiet. Rob frowned with determination and sprinted to the end of the meadow. His body glowed golden and black stripes left a streak behind him. The spirit of the rattlesnake flashed briefly as he transformed.

It was an amazing power. He flew to the highest heights at great speed. He had never felt so strong and powerful.

He started to fly around testing his new powers tumbling around cheerfully feeling fulfilling infinite freedom.

He flew out of the emptiness and now was over the sky near the hotel. As he dived down at great speed he thanked the farmer.

Thank you old man. – waved the American Rabbit flying away and as he picked up speed he recovered the color of his fur with red white and blue stripes this time glowing brighter than before as they transitioned from the golden color and the black stripes.

Good luck…. American Rabbit. – said the farmer and then whistling a tune he went back to work seeing the reborn hero disappear into the horizon.

CHAPTER VIII

The plan

Bunny returned to her office that evening. She forgot she had to start investigating about the stolen cameras at downtown.

She started to look at the information from close witnesses. Interestingly enough the cameras went missing at almost the same time sanitation was doing their rounds collecting the trash.

Bunny looked in the city's website and was able to find out that one company was handling the waste: Starlight Industries. Most of the dump trucks ended their rounds at a warehouse near the docks.

Bunny would start investigating there. This was the perfect opportunity to go to the docks and investigate this company for evidence to clear Rob's name.

That night she drove to the docks with Teddy and Ping. She went to the front door to try to get in and before knocking she pressed the record button on her tape recorder and put it in her pocket.

Who is it? – asked the voice behind the metal door.

Bunny O'hare. Gazzette reporter. We have some questions.

Ping was holding the camera and Teddy the prop with the microphone. They were allowed in with some hesitation from the front door employee.

Bunny then started looking around the place looking for anything unusual. It occurred to her she could sneak in further in.

Teddy, why don't you start the interview while I look for restroom?

That's a good idea. – replied teddy taking the microphone and signaling ping to start filming.

The crane employee felt uneasy with being on camera but accepted.

At the end of the hall…- said the employee to Bunny.

Thank you. I'll be right back.

Bunny walked to the end of the hall but turned right to the manager's office. Lucky it was unlocked. She sneaked inside.

She looked around. There was nothing unusual except for a trunk on the far side wall. She walked and opened it. Several blue prints were rolled inside.

Bunny pulled several of them and looked at them on the desk nearby.

The schematics described complex cybernetic parts and had stamps from the military industry. The upper left corner had the name: Droner Schematics.

That guy is a robot?...- gasped Bunny.

Beneath the blueprints several large CCTV cameras were lying there.

Bunny opened one of the cameras and took the disc media and put it away in her purse.

The office door opened and a jackal was there. Bunny tried to run away but she crashed against someone else. The huge rabbit Droner was right behind her and then Fox Cole came through the door.

Well, well, well. Our fearless reporter is looking for a story. – applauded Cole approaching Bunny who was being held tightly by Droner.

Tell your brute to let me go Cole. I am warning you…..- she kicked and yelled.

So, sue me….- replied Fox Cole with a raspberry. – I am the most powerful game in this city dear.

This phony will never replace the American rabbit!

Not true my dear. Perhaps you haven't noticed we have made him a celebrity. People love celebrities and decry losers like that friend of yours. People are suckers my dear…they will bow down and worship anything that brandishes the flag on it, even if it's coming down to stomp on them.

You will pay for this Cole! – yelled Bunny.

Are you blaming me? – answered Cole. – I am innocent…..- taunted Cole while the jackals around laughed their guts out. – Well, if you want to blame someone why don't you blame my boss?

Hidden in the corner on a perch the scavenger bird raised his evil eyes upon Bunny.

Vultor! – exclaimed Bunny in amazement.

I didn't expect to meet you again so soon. – mocked Vultor flapping his wings.

A villain like you will never succeed. – threatened Bunny.

I don't have to. I changed strategy. It's all about image and fear. Your little hero is a villain on the eyes of the people. If he gets here, they won't have any problem to have Droner crush him.

Boss, her friends must be around here somewhere. – interrupted Cole.

Find them. – ordered Vultor.

As two jackals came out the door Ping grabber their heads and bashed them together. Donner got distracted and bunny squirmed loose and stormed though the door stepping over Fox Cole.

Fools. Get them! – yell Cole.

CHAPTER VIII

The Final Showdown

The three ran to the car and started the engine and stormed through the city. The jackal gang came out of hiding and started the chase into the city.

Droner took off leaving a hole on the ceiling of the boss office.

He fired his booster rocket and jettisoned thought the air. His vision scan tracked Bunny's car and locked on it.

They'll be questions if you kill them… - yelled Cole at Droner earpiece. – Capture them alive.

Yes, master. – grunted Droner diving toward the car.

He buried his metal hands on the car top and lifted it up in the air then meanly started shaking the car side to side with all the occupants yelling in terror.

Let them go! – yelled a distant voice.

Bunny looked over the windshield and saw the American Rabbit drifting in front of them.

Ok!. – grunted Droner smirking as he released the car from his drip.

The American rabbit dived to recover the car from the fall and he was able to reach it easily but his hands were busy so Droner was able to fire missiles at him.

The American rabbit gained speed and altitude and was able to gently drop the car on a nearby roof before he was blown away with a missile.

People looked out their windows and stopped their cars. The two warriors were once again face to face. Droner started to fire missiles and the American rabbit flew with great speed trying to outrun them.

Some impacted nearby building causing fires and destruction. The American rabbit plunged down and started punching debris out of the way to prevent hitting the people below.

Droner was still firing as the American Rabbit was trying to draw the fire away from the city. He flew to the countryside and Droner was fast coming behind him. As he flew over the dam, Droner fired again and one of the missiles hit the walls of the dam and a big crack started to form. Blaring sirens started to blast thought the air deafening everybody nearby.

Then, they flew very high up and Droner started to shoot punches, but this time the American Rabbit was blocking and he was much faster and stronger than the last time.

Several successions of punches stunned Droner and made him angrier. He tried to bash his opponent with his hands.

Being successful the American rabbit fell down to the street over a parked car crushing it.

The American rabbit stood up and shook his head and then Droner came in at great speed and grabbed the American rabbit by his waist and crashed him against several columns.

They went thought the wall and ended up at the middle of Rockefeller Center. Droner took a flag pole and batted the American rabbit against the office building nearby.

While this was going on, Bunny, Teddy and Ping climbed down from the building and were trying to get to the master control of the TV station.

They stormed inside the master. Ping was able to deal with the jackals while the rest were banboozeled watching the fight overhead.

Bunny looked at the footage finding what she was looking for.

Hurry up Bunny! Droner is winning. – yelled Teddy.

Bunny uploaded the files quickly and then set up the connection with the broadcast system.

Bunny showed up at that moment in every single screen in the country starting with the screens at Times Square.

Citizens, listen to me! I am Bunny O'hare reporting from the Gazzette. Listen. This footage came from one of the neighborhood cameras.

Clearly, the footage showed a person paying off a hedgehog gang with suitcases full of money. The cloaked person making the payoff was very easily identifiable when he turned around.

It's Senator Cole. – murmured the people as they saw the footage projected on the screen.

Then Bunny played back the words from Senator Cole.

"People are suckers my dear…they will bow down and worship anything that brandishes the flag on it, even if it's coming down to stomp on them"

On street level Droner punched the American Rabbit and his body flew against a wall. Droner changed against it and started to punch repeatedly.

People were shocked and turned around. They didn't want to look their hero being so viciously beaten.

Do something! – yelled Bunny. – It's up to you people! You are the only ones who can save him.

People started to pick object from the ground and started hurling them at Droner.

The American Rabbit was about to loose his consciousness when Droner grabbed his neck and started to squeeze harder and harder.

People became angrier and started to boo and yell hurling more object at Droner.

The stripes of the American rabbit were fading again and as he passed out he saw a bright light in the darkness.

"Those voices" – thought the American rabbit. "He could hear them cheering for him and trying to get Droner off him.

The bright light started to wrap around him.

"This is the other half of the secret" "It's the people….."

He gathered his energies and came around. Droner was on his face taunting him.

Any last words little bunny? - he growled threatenedly.

The American rabbit squeezed Droner's wrists and he started to crush them with a hissing burn. The American rabbit opened his eyes with a golden glow.

Don't….tread…on me!….- he said kicking Droner burying his skates on his torso with such force that Droner slinged back sinking into the pavement.

The power and support of the people gathered around the American rabbit in a golden glow.

Droner stood up outraged by the last attack and was ready to charge back. The American rabbit felt the great power of the cornerstone of the legacy. "We the people…."

He corkscrewed at amazing speed flying his body through Droner in one blow leaving a gaping hole on his torso.

The gargantuan beast collapsed leaving a heap of beeping junk.

Bunny called the American Rabbit though the broadcast system

American Rabbit. The dam is cracking!

He looked at the heap of metal that once was Droner and he decided to compact the metal in his hand forming a huge, thin but resilient sheet of steel.

He flew quickly to the dam and then he pressed the sheet on the dam and sealed it.

The crew of the dam cheered at the American Rabbit and then ran quickly to work to repair the damage.

He flew back to the city because there was one more thing to do.

EPILOGUE

Senator Cole and General Pug boarded the Leer jet with their associates. They made their getaway without problems.

I'll make them pay. – screeched Vultor on his perch.

Relax boss. We will regroup and come up with a new plan. – reassured Cole.

The plane took off but in midflight they felt they had changed course. Then the plane just stopped in midair.

In a sudden movement the plane tumbled sideways and the criminals came out of the plane as salt from a saltshaker.

When they lifted their face they were in a courtyard of the local police station.

The police surrounded and arrested them. The police waved and greeted the American Rabbit thanking him for his help.

You can't do this to me! – I am a senator! I have rights! –yelled Cole as he squirmed under the grip of the police.

You'll also have a trial. – answered the American rabbit looking down defiantly at the senator and then turned his back to fly away.

Wait! – said a voice stepping down from the Police office.

The Sheriff of the County walked to the Center of the Courtyard.

Thank you American Rabbit. – said the Beagle in his Sheriff Uniform. – We all owe you an apology. We got carried away with the threat that was flashed before our eyes. What can we do to make it up to you?

One thing. – said the American Rabbit. – Never exchange liberty for security.

With that he flew away and disappeared into the starry night sky.

The next day, the news circulated quickly. The war was all a hoax. Senator Cole and General Pug were waiting for indictments in multiple counts.

The police and military had to apologize to the public for their actions fearing for a non existing threat and following orders from above.

Meanwhile, on a high beam of a newly built skyscraper, someone was waiting for him.

The American rabbit landed and soon was beside Bunny who had a bucket with a champagne bottle next to her.

Hi. – said the American Rabbit

Bunny stood up and approached the powerful bunny.

I don't want you…-whispered Bunny. -…I want Rob…..- she giggled.

Rob. – said the American Rabbit recovering his true self.

They sat down and started to celebrate sharing the champagne up in the beams.

Who do you like being best? Rob? or the American Rabbit? – asked Bunny.

I like being both. – chuckled Rob.

A few minutes later the police radio started to garble as the two Bunnies started to kiss.

I…..I have to go…..- said Rob standing on his feet.

I love watching you fly…..- flirted Bunny.

With that, Rob sprinted to the end of the beam transforming into the American Rabbit and flying away fast into the horizon.

On the ground level the children would look up and say

Look mom! It's the American Rabbit! –said one bear cub.

Look, look mom; he's doing a barrel roll. – said another.

That's right dear; he's doing a barrel roll.

The End.


End file.
